EdwardWinry I'm here without you
by Sora1589
Summary: Set after the battle in Conqueror of Shamballa, Edward and Winry don't give up finding each other again, see what happens when Edward and Al manage to make a connection to Amestris. Ed/Win. Oneshot


Hi, yeah, something other then Momiji hehe. I've tried/meant to write something for this couple (EdwardXWinry) for a long while...I just never quite finished till now  Oh and I know that it might seam like all I write is songficts... well that's just not true, Oh look at the flying pig!! runs and is -shot- hehe I have actually started a non songfict fanfict buuuuut it's posted on my DeviantArt account for now. Once I've written more I may post it here.

Anyway, please enjoy this little bit of fluff that just appeared on my comp late at night... not my best work but I figure, it's cute and people might get a buzz outta it  Hope you enjoy!

-Edward-

I walk out of the first hot shower I've had in nearly a week, a cheep towel rapped around my waist. The small flat Alphonse and I share might be affordable, but be damned if the plumbing would work more then just enough to prevent me from smashing it with my old automail. I look at it as I pass into the 'living room', of cause I'd never do anything to brake it, after all, it was my last gift from her.

I note the date as I walk past the kitchen calendar feeling refreshed by the shower and some fresh clothes. As I check the date I realise its been just over three months now since Alphonse and I ended up in Munich. As I place another cross on the calendar I wonder how Winry is. I don't think we've ever been apart this long before, without at least hearing from each other.

I grab a warm coat from a hanger near the door to help brave the chilling winds of December and head outside to begin my work for the day.

A cold gust of wind catches me off guard and I automatically pull my coat closer, sticking my gloved hands under my armpits to try and get feeling back into them. I pull out my pocket watch and brush my thickly gloved finger over the date I etched into the inside cover nearly a lifetime ago. I smile to myself, I still had time for that errand I wanted to get done before I had to be at a meeting later this afternoon.

I stop at a small convenience stand I frequent, "Usual thanks, and I'll take that card there too." The shop owner nods his head, grabbing a daily paper and a birthday card from the shelf.

"This weather, it's far to cold. Something strange is coming, I can feel it in the air" he says as I search for the right change in my wallet.

"Yeah, well let us hope it's a change for the better" I say as I pass him the money. He checks it over before giving a nod and a smile, "pleasure as always" I nod and return the gesture. With the paper and card tucked safely under my arm I head back the way I came.

I open the door to our flat and walk over to the assortment of Amestris paraphernalia. I grab a pen on my way to write in the blank card,

_Dear Winry,_

_Enjoy your special day, we're thinking of you._

_Love Ed and Al_

I place the card on the desk, beside Al's books on all things alchemic. "Happy birthday Winry" I say, throwing the pen back in the direction of the draw. I pull on the coat a little tighter and walk back out the door. Smiling regardless of the 'joy' I had in front of me for the day, letting myself dream of walking back up Aunt Pinako's driveway and into Winry's waiting arms.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me 

The crisp feel of an autumn morning makes me pull my light jacket on a little more. I pass my neighbours, waving to their 4 year old twin boys who bounce around their mother, grinning like wild things at their latest alchemic creation. It makes my heart tighten to see two people who resemble Ed and Al in so many ways.

Since Aunt Pinako died I've been living with Rose and her child, and her other adopted children, at my old home. At least it's not a lonely existence, and the children are endless with their needs and energy, makes me wonder where it goes as you get older.

I walk past the increasingly familiar landmarks, where Edward broke his arm, where Ed , Al and I made tree forts and had snowball wars, places I sat waiting for their return from their many adventures after Edward became a state alchemist. I wipe away the budding tears, just because it's nearly been a year doesn't mean they won't return, someday. I keep reminding myself to move forward, I know that's what Ed would tell me to do. Stop being all melancholy, you have two strong legs, you have always had enough strength to support both of us. So use those legs to move forward to something better.

I reach my destination, turning past the picket fence and down the isles of stone hedges. Firstly I make a quick stop, Pinako wouldn't forgive me if I didn't, I'm sure. I lay three flowers down, to replace the three that are becoming more and more...dead. "Hi Mum and Dad, I hope your both well things are still pretty quite here, and Ed and Al still haven't come home, but I'm sure they will. Hi Pinako, I think you'd be so proud of how well Forrest is progressing with his automail work, I think he might be as good as me once he's grown up but don't worry, I won't go soft on him".

I stand up, brushing the dirt off my dress. I move to stand before the two newer graves sitting beside their mother's and father's. Together, and yet separate. After replacing the flowers I sit down facing them. "I hope you two aren't getting yourselves into more trouble, well, more then normal, cause you know I'm not there to bail you out anymore" I laugh quietly, as I imagined Ed's reply, always to cocky.

"Well, I guess I was causing you more trouble then I prevented, but at least I was there huh. I hope your remembering to take care of your automail Edward, it won't last forever you know if you keep getting into fights. Though I know that won't stop you. Al, please watch over your brother, he needs you even if he won't say it. I miss you two so much, hurry up and find a way home okay, I refuse to see a future without you two in it. Don't go worrying about me okay, till you find a way home I'll keep trying my best to move forwards, alright? Oh, and happy anniversary you two". I lay the two old flowers I'd been playing with at the feet of the graves, as I always had. I'm not so morbid that I'd take them with me. When I was younger, visiting my parents, Edward had suggested I do that so that they could have the flowers with them in heaven, and then they'll have a wonderful garden full of flowers from their daughter to remember me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Alex Armstrong and the mustangs, Roy and Riza had married for just over a month now. I feel tears suddenly start welling up and before I could stop them coming Riza pulled me into a comforting hug. I'm not quite sure how long I was crying for but Riza kept holding me. Alex placed a solid hand on my shoulder, his own eye's welling up alongside Riza's and mine, and Roy ruffled my hair before sitting down solemnly at Ed and Al's graves to hide his discomfort.

Once my eye's had run dry I left the three of them to morn and remember together and I head back to my home to begin dinner and start thinking up Forests next lesson. I'd be babysitting the twins in a few days as well which will be hard, it always is, but you never know. Maybe things will get better as we all move forward, taking small steps as we start our long journey. More and more and more we can move to the future.

_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me 

I walk through the park, a cool late summer breeze blows my hair and tries to pull my favourite hat away. I hold onto it tight as I walk towards my favourite reading bench. I sit overlooking the lake and quietly watch the sun moves closer and closer to the horizon. This would have to be my favourite time of the year, for sure. It's now been seven years, to the day, since Ed and Al left. I left flowers again, I always do, and took the afternoon off to watch the sunset and reminisce. It hurts a lot less then it used to now. I let my eyes close as I remember all the thing Edward, Al and I used to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, are you SURE you have these measurements right? We have no idea what might happen if we mess this up, and our proof that this will work is only theoretical. I mean I know I've read as much into as I..."

"Quite Al, I'm sure this will work, whatever happens we can deal with it. Just think, soon we will be back in Resembool. With Roy on our backs and Pinako after our heads and god knows who else after whatever ever's left, but we'll be home" I flick back and forth between the alchemic circle on the paper and the one drawn in chalk in-front of us. We had made our way back to where the circle had been opened before, where I had last seen our father and Envy...and Alfons Heiderich. I bring my mind back to the present, "Lets get this started huh Al, this time at least we won't need a drop of blood huh" I grin behind my nerves. Thinking only of Winry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I open my eye's slowly, the sun had nearly set now. The striking reds, violets and pinks fight for space amongst the clouds and the water reflects their splendour. I pull a book on Alchemy from my bag, it is one of the earliest alchemy books Edward and Alphonse used. I turn to a very dog-eared page showing how to make a small doll, the one Ed and Al made for me so many years ago.

I take my time going through all the jargon and signs. I have as long as I want. Of cause it all makes very little sense to me although I'm sure Ed and Al would understand it. I look over the lake and will Ed to return. 'Hurry home Ed, you can spend as much time as you want boring me with the facts and figures of alchemy like you used to. So long as your here to do it that's all that matters'. The slow ripples of the water say as much as they ever have in answer to my thoughts. I sigh, not sure even the heavens are listening to me any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Al, this is it! Go!". The years and years of painstaking research and effort in trying to find what little information there was and recording all that we could remember are finally coming to a close. I felt the familiar prickling of energy flowing through me to my hands, placed on the circle opposite Al's.

Nothing happens, the chalk remains just as it had. "Come on Al, focus, we know this will work, we studied this to much for it to do NOTHING" my voice rises, and the wind steadily joins it. The chalk circle and lines begin to emit a glow and the wind becomes stronger still.

I grin wildly, this is going to work!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I close the alchemy book and place it back into my bag. The sun was now just about to be fully under the horizon. It had become to dark for me to even pretend I could still read, and soon Rose would come to check on me anyway.

"Ahh Moommmmmy looky at the prutty circle" I look over at the young girl holding her mothers hand as they cross the park. As the mother pulls her daughter along the path I start to run to where a soft glow has formed. A circle hanging like a mirror in the middle of the park becomes stronger and stronger. I have no idea why, but I just know that it's Edward coming home. I run faster and faster. The hat flying off my head, completely forgotten as the shapes in the mirror become clearer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think my smile is nearly big enough to brake my face in two. The window is becoming clearer and clearer and I can see the park and tree's, although different, it's still undoubtable the same park. I can nearly touch Resembool.

My heart skips a beat when I see a blond haired figure running towards the window from the other side. The clothes, the hat and the hairstyle might be different but there was no way I could ever forget the shape of her lips, the scar on the side of her cheek from falling from a tree so so many years ago, and the immeasurable depths of her sapphire eyes. The woman running towards me, us, was undoubtedly Winry.

As the power of the circle stabilizes I take my hands off the circles rim and rise from my crouched position to stand eye to eye with the woman who kept me going this whole time. Al rises beside me, I meet his eyes meet as our grins widen further. We reach out to touch the mirror together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart beats faster and faster as Edward's golden eye's meet mine. How I've missed them. Ed and Al reach out to touch the barrier separating us, and I, without realising it, reach out to meet them. But rather then Edward's soft skin, my hands meet something feeling like cool glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment I touch solid glass I knew something wasn't right. I'm filled suddenly with a strong fear. I can't come so close to holding Winry and fail. I unconsciously clench my hands into fists, which I chose to use to my advantage. I beginning smashing the crystal clear barrier as hard as I can and with all the fury I could muster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I match Edwards moves, trying to brake the window from my side, when the image suddenly goes in and out of focus and the edges begin to fade. I forget any attempts to mask my fear stricken face, mouthing saying "no" over and over like a mantra, like if I say it enough times it will stop it becoming true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The image of my angels face fades in and out and in and out as the power of the circle gets more and more drained. My frustrations mirroring Winry's. Both of us fighting on until the image fades away completely.

I fall to the floor, physically and mentally drained I just collapse. For the first time since I started my life on Earth, I let myself cry. But not because I was upset, no, I cried because we were so close to home, so close. Everything I saw was just as I remembered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the light fades more and more and Edward disappears from me again tears fell openly down my cheeks as a smile made its way across my lips in the darkness, now I had light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
_

_And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me.


End file.
